


Reunion

by xAlmasyx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A Sparda family reunion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Post DMC5, Reader is Nero's mother, Time for some feely feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: You were told by a mysterious stranger in black to seek out Devil May Cry when the demon tree disappeared.You never expected to find the son you were forced to give up over twenty years ago.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been writing on and off since the end of April.   
> What can I say, I love procrastinating!
> 
> A big thank you to Daimhin and astrothsknot for betaing this for me, otherwise my tenses would be all over the place!

You found them during the relief efforts of rebuilding Red Grave city.

The morning the demon tree sprouted in the middle of the city, you were approached by a curious looking tattooed man, telling you that when the tree went away to seek out ‘Devil May Cry’ and that he was sorry for everything that had happened over the past twenty-odd years.

He left, hobbling away with his pure silver cane before you could ask any questions. But you felt compelled to listen to him, the desperation in his eyes causing your instincts to go haywire.

A van was parked next to the dusty remains of the tree, a man and woman standing underneath the blue neon sign that held the words you had been searching for like the man instructed. The sight of the silver-haired man before you caused all air to escape from your lungs in shock.

He looked just like…

“Vergil-” You somehow gasped out, causing the two to tense and snap their heads in your direction.

“What the hell ya’ll talking about?” Cut through the southern voice of the dark haired woman, “Ya’ll think Nero here is his deadbeat daddy? The hell you on, woman?!” You couldn’t breathe, that name… That name was what you had given your… son.

“ _ My baby…” _ Was the last thing you breathed out before your vision became black.

 

* * *

 

You had awoken to hushed squabbling and a warm blanket tucked around your body. You seemed to be laying inside the van you passed out in front of moments earlier. God, you felt like an idiot. 

When you turned your head to the side, the silver haired man was frowning in your direction and waving off the words his partner was slurring in his direction. You found yourself entranced with his eyes; he’d definitely inherited his father’s… if that truly were the case. The colour, however, shared your own hues, and your mother's intuition told you everything you needed to know.

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“It really is you…” You whispered and his eyes narrowed, hands balling into fists.

“You know…” He began as you began to sit up and wipe at your eyes, “If you had said something like that a few weeks ago I probably would have completely lost my shit. But now, with all that has happened lately, all I can think is ‘How do you even know that?’ I was dumped in an orphanage as an infant, my mother presumably dead.

“I don’t know if I can even be angry about it anymore.”

You sobbed. “I’m so sorry Nero.”

“Why did you do it?” You looked at him, clenching and unclenching his fists, his left leg unable to stop bouncing, his eyes filled with anxiety. The both of you hadn’t noticed that the woman had left the two of you in peace. “Did… Did either of you even want me?”

“I did!” You responded, “I’m sure he would have too, if he had known, but he left shortly before I found out I was pregnant with you.” You then whispered,  _ “He said he would come back…” _

You told him everything, from the day you met Vergil in one of Fortuna’s many marketplaces looking at old books and ancient relics. His ice blue eyes absolutely captivated you, and in your young innocence you wanted to get to know the mysterious Outsider with the blue coat. You found every single Outsider so interesting whereas the populace of Fortuna ostracised and berated anyone who visited their secluded island; it was something you never understood. But the pale skinned man who gave you a single glance and a small quirk of his lips was the one who stole your heart and never returned it.

He was aloof, bold and fearless, his saccharine words always leaving you wanting more and he came to accept your presence as more than folly, and soon you found an underlying sweetness that he had locked away deep within his psyche. He’d always give the other residents looks of disdain as he did his research into the city and their unhealthy worship of what you learnt soon enough, was his father that went missing many years ago. But he never looked at you like you were scum of the earth, he looked at you with a sweet sort of indifference that would always make your heart soar.

“You know how Fortuna is.” You whimpered, “Their… their ways of living were so sheltered and ignorant of the world around them. It was all about following the Saviour blindly with no questions asked, whilst you prayed with your head down to ask for his salvation. Vergil- Your father, helped me see differently, that blindly following a demon worshipping cult would someday lead to ruin. 

“But not following the cult when you live there also leads to ruin. I helped him with his research, got to know him, fell in love with him, one thing lead to another and I was sure he loved me back. He left, and I soon became very unwell. My family blew a gasket when they found out the sickness was because I was pregnant; seventeen, unwed and pregnant, an absolute cardinal sin.

“My parents allowed me to stay home until I gave birth to you, but the moment your name was on the birth certificate we were nothing more than Outsider loving garbage to them. I had no money, no home, nothing to keep you clothed and fed. I… I had no choice and I am so, so sorry.” Large, calloused hands covered your small, trembling ones and they quickly became wet with tears.

You told him of the many lonely years you spent without the two people in your life that gave you meaning, from the days in the streets begging for spare change or a hot meal to resigning to yourself that Vergil would never return, so you put together all the money you could to buy a one way ticket out of the hell hole known as your childhood home.

You ended up in Red Grave and built yourself a life there, unknowing that the city was the birthplace of the one you loved most. You lived mostly peacefully, spending your days working hard to continue living in the small one bedroom apartment that was sadly destroyed by the tree. And the tree would have taken you down with your home if that mysterious man hadn’t told you to get a safe distance away from everything.

“I understand.” Nero said quietly after what felt like an eon of silence filled with your quiet sobs, his eyes wet with unshed tears, promising himself that he wouldn’t cry. “Please, don’t think I hate you. I hate that you were disowned from your family because of us, that you had to suffer because of us.” His hands gripped yours tighter, “I want to get to know you, if that’s okay.”

Relief washed over you tenfold, and his chest was so warm when your arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled you in tightly. Mother and son were together again after many gruelling years, and that’s all that mattered right now.

 

* * *

 

Nero called your name from the driver’s seat as you carefully watched Nico tinker with what she called her ‘Devil Breakers’. He wasn’t too comfortable with calling you ‘mom’ just yet, and you hoped that with time you’d be able to hear that word leave his lips.

When you turned to regard him he was pointing at the passenger’s seat so you made your way over to sit beside him, glancing at him curiously.

“We’re almost here, this is where I want you to stay for a while so I know that you’re safe.” The first time he mentioned taking you back to Fortuna you burst into panicked tears, and there was only one other place he knew where to take you. “Trish, Lady and Morrison will take care of you, don’t you worry!” 

It was overwhelming to think that only two days ago you had completely uprooted the solitary life you had known because you had found your only son after heeding the words of an odd man dressed in black. But when you looked at the barely concealed eagerness in your son’s eyes you knew you were doing the right thing by coming along with him and his business partner to meet what he now calls his extended family. Apparently the two women who ran the original ‘Devil May Cry’ in place of his absent uncle were eager to meet the new addition to their crew (The one known as Lady suggested that you work in the office as their secretary in exchange for enough pay to rent yourself an apartment nearby, not telling you that it wasn’t really a job that needed to be filled but Nero insisted that there be something for you to do while you lived there) and apparently tidied up the dismal state the place was in prior to your arrival.

Nero completely failed to mention that the two women acting as your hosts were your age, and were absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Trish with her beautiful flowing blonde locks down to the middle of her back, porcelain skin and a chiseled yet feminine figure that one could get lost in forever, and Lady with her heterochromatic eyes, short black hair that shaped her face perfectly and soft but fit body that you couldn’t help but feel inadequate between the two literal goddesses before you. But the two fawned over you like  _ you _ were the goddess in human form, and you couldn’t help but break down and cry. This was too good to be true.

 

* * *

 

Three months passed and the office was its usual quiet. Trish and Lady had left on a job a few days ago to eradicate a demon problem that arose is a small village just outside the city. There was not much to do but ensure the place remained dust free and clean just in case Morrison or Patty, the spritely eighteen-year-old that Vergil’s twin Dante had rescued from a shady operation when she was still a child, came about to keep you company. Patty never stopped with her chatter, asking question after question about how you came to know Vergil, if Nero grew up how you wanted him to be, and more recently, what would you do if you ever saw Vergil again.

You always responded to that final query with a quiet ‘I don’t know’.

But today you were left to your own devices, and had ample time to sweep and mop the wooden floorboards. You hummed to yourself quietly as you swept, quite content with where your life was leading you at this time, even if… even if the most important factor was still missing. But you had your son back, who called you every other day to check up on you, to make sure you were okay and so you could both catch up on the many years you spent apart. He was an absolute sweetheart, helping his girlfriend Kyrie look after many children who were sadly orphaned during the Saviour incident five years ago. Nico had joined the two of them at their makeshift orphanage where they also operated the Fortuna division of Devil May Cry and it made your heart swell with pride. They were all doing so well for themselves even when, at times, things felt so hopeless.

You found yourself dusting underneath Dante's desk, finding old coins and petrified olives that were missed in prior cleanings (which obviously caused you to shudder in disgust but that's neither here nor there), when you heard the bell to the door jingle and the voice of your son booming throughout the room. 

“I still can't believe you two  _ forgot  _ for  _ three months  _ that you could use that goddamn sword to traverse between here and hell!” He admonished whoever came in with him, the three sets of footfalls giving away the guests.

“Can you just give us a break for a second kid? You've been nagging our ears off since Fortuna!” Argued back a voice that you didn't recognise, and out of surprise you jumped and hit your head on the underside of the desk, squealing in pain.

“Patty?” Queried the voice, and you came out from under the desk, rubbing the bump on your head. You saw Nero and another silver haired man beside him looking at you curiously whilst Nero regarded you with a grin. But where was visitor number three? 

“You're… not Patty. Who are you?” The man asked. He… looked like Vergil but you weren't making that same mistake twice and stayed in your stunned silence.

“Dante, this is my mom, Y/N.” Nero answered for you and he gasped whilst you gave him a little wave in greeting. The door behind them slammed shut, causing the three of you to jump in surprise. The men turned towards the door and you could finally see past their tall forms to the third visitor.

You felt your heart drop to the very pit of your stomach.

There was no mistaking it. The slicked back silver hair, piercing ice blue eyes that regarded you with desperation, sadness and regret, and that familiar katana he held in his left hand with a vice grip. 

In mere seconds you flung yourself over the desk, dove in between Dante and Nero and crashed into the battleworn knight's chest, wrapping your arms around him in a crushing embrace. You didn't realise you were wailing his name until he embraced you back, settling his chin into the crook of your neck and holding you just as tightly. 

You were soaking his vest with your tears, you knew it but you couldn't stop the waterworks; the amalgamation of twenty plus years of anguish, frustration and hurt finally releasing itself. He merely held you tighter with the arm holding Yamato, the other rising to bury his fingers into your hair. Neither of you could believe that you were finally together again. He uttered your name so no one else could hear, he uttered it again with a small gasp.

That's when sadness gave way to anger.

You shoved him away, the tears of happiness turning into tears of rage. You punched him once, twice in the chest and he allowed every hit.

“You asshole!” You screech with a punch.

“I know.” He replied.

“You left me alone!” Another punch.

“I know.” He replied again.

“You did so many terrible things in the name of gaining power!” Punch.

“I know…”

“I had a baby… I was so alone when I needed you most!” Punch.

“I…”

“My family disowned me!” Punch.

“...”

The final punch he caught and followed you down as you fell to your knees, unable to hold back the sobs. You didn’t see him look up to Nero and Dante with a pleading look, nor did you hear the pair disappear upstairs to give you some privacy. Vergil pulled you yet into another embrace, holding you as though if he let go you would fade away right in front of him,and you couldn’t help but hold him right back with the same amount of strength.

He murmured you name as he pet your hair tenderly. “I intend to atone for all of my sins.” He spoke with resolve, “Every single one of them. And I wish to begin with all the pain and despair that I have caused you.”

With his hands on your shoulders, he gently pushed you away so he could look into still freely flowing eyes with such overflowing resolve and you couldn’t help but believe him. Thumbs came up to wipe away the wetness at your cheeks as you let out another sob, and you didn’t expect the warm sensation of lips meeting your temple.

That was all you needed to launch into him and crash your lips onto his like your life depended on it. Vergil was back, he was back for you, he was back to right his wrongs and he was back to be with his family,  _ your _ family. After the initial surprise he kissed you back just as eagerly, even if out of practice, and you could feel the passion of your teenagerhood reigniting.

Everything was going to be okay, eventually they would be, but your days of suffering would soon be over.

  
  



End file.
